Love secret between us
by animegirl-chan
Summary: hubungan yang disembunyikan...


Holla minna ! Hajimashite , Aku -chan , kalian panggil aja ama - hime , aku author baru di fandom inuyasha ini . Tapi , kalau ide cerita ini aku udah rancang dari dulu cuma mank gak niat pengen di publish gitu aja . Baiklah kita mulai saja storynya!

**Love secret between us******

**disclaimer : takahashi - sensei * nunduk hormat *******

**Pair : inuyasha x sesshomaru******

**Rated : m sangat banyak !******

**Genre : romance/drama******

**Warning : gaje , aneh , abal , lemon , pwp , misstypo , yao , nc-17 , lime , rusak , ancur , parah dan segala kekurangannya .****  
**

_**Summary:**__****_

_**Biarkan untuk saat ini , kita rasakan dunia hanya milik kita berdua . Karena aku rindu akan dirimu , cintamu , suaramu dan belai tulusmu . Walaupun hanya sesaat dan tak ada orang yang tahu , tapi kenangan ini tak akan pernah kulupakan .**_

Inuyasha pov

Hari ini seperti biasanya penuh dengan kata bosan . Tak ada istimewanya hari ini . Aku merasakan kehilangan sesuatu dalam diriku , suatu perasaan akan kerinduan dan rasa yang membuatku selalu menderita saat aku sedang tidak ada di sisinya . Tapi , apakah ini yang di maksud cinta ? Cintaku kepadanya memang sulit terbendung . Kadang kami diam - diam bertemu di kedalaman hutan untuk melepaskan segala rasa yang ingin kita sampaikan pada satu sama lain . Aku masih ingat saat di mana kita bertemu dan saling mengungkapkan perasaan satu dengan yang lainnya untuk yang pertama kalinya ...

Flashback on

Inuyasha POV

ah , hutan sialan kenapa aku bisa tersesat ? Gara - gara si rubah kecil jelek itu , aku kena hukuman harus mencari tanaman obat - obatan oleh si wanita tua cerewet itu ! Dasar sial . Selama perjalanan aku terus menggerutu tak jelas , hingga aku bertabrakan dengan seekor mahluk yang kuanggap sebagai musuh bebuyutan tersebut . Dia adalah kakak kandungku yang bernama sesshomaru , kakak yang tega berniat ingin membunuh adiknya sendiri . Tapi , Aku tak menyangka bisa bertemu dengannya di sini berduaan . Ya , berduaan ! Aku juga heran kenapa dia tumben sendirian . Tapi , kenapa aku harus bertanya kepadanya ?

End of inuyasha's pov

Kedua orang itu saling berbagi deathglare andalan masing - masing . Dan , saat orang yang bernama sesshomaru mulai bergerak mendekat menuju ke tempat inuyasha . Inuyasha sudah siap dengan pedang andalannya yang di wariskan dari ayahnya , dan tentu saja pedang yang ingin diambil oleh sesshomaru. Tapi , betapa kagetnya dia saat tiba - tiba dia dipeluk oleh kakaknya yang sudah dianggapnya musuh terbesarnya itu . Inuyasha yang terlalu shock hanya diam dan menunggu apa yang akan di lakukan oleh kakaknya tersebut . Tanpa sadar , tangan sesshomaru sudah ada di pinggang kecil inuyasha . Sesshomaru mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah inuyasha . Deru nafas mereka bertemu , hidung mereka mulai bertautan dan akhirnya mereka mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka berdua . Awalnya hanya sebuah ciuman tipis biasa saja , tapi akhirnya lidah sesshomaru mulai menjilati bibir bawah inuyasha untuk meminta ijin membuka mulutnya . Tapi respon yang di dapat sesshomaru dari  
inuyasha adalah sebuah teriakan kencang 

"apa yang kau lakukan , hah?" tanya inuyasha dengan muka merah padam . 

"menciummu."jawab sesshomaru enteng . 

"tapi , kenap..."tapi belum sempat inuyasha menyelesaikan pertanyaannya bibir sesshomaru sudah mengunci mulutnya . Dan lidah sesshomarupun mengaduk aduk isi mulut inuyasha . Dengan sekali hentak , inuyasha sudah ada diposisi bawah dengan alas tanah dan dengan keadaan tengah tertindih sesshomaru . Karena inuyasha mulai terbuai dengan yang nafsu , akhirnya dia membalas ciuman sesshomaru . Tangannyapun sudah melingkar di leher sesshomaru . Mungkin karena mereka berdarah siluman berciuman lama mereka bisa kuat tanpa mengisi kantong oksigen mereka . Tapi , karena ingin menikmati sensasi lainya , lidah sesshomaru berpindah ke telinga inuyasha . Dia menggigit , mengulum , dan menjilat telinga inuyasha dengan sangat terampil , hingga menimbulkan desahan - desahan seksi keluar dari mulut inuyasha . Tak hanya di telinga , lidah sesshomaru mulai menjelajahi leher indah inuyasha . Dia membuat banyak kissmark di sana . Tak ayal , inuyasha mengerang dengan sangat  
keras .  
Sudah puas dengan leher inuyasha , dia menyibakkan sedikit baju inuyasha yang sedikit longgar dan terbuka . Di sana tereksposlah 2 tonjolan kecil yang mulai mengeras . Sesshomaru yang gemas mulai menghisap , menggigit bagian tersebut . Dan bagian yang satunya dipilih dengan tangannya . Begitu terus bergantian . Untuk menambahkan sensasi , dia mulai menggesekkan bagian pahanya ke bagian tengah selangkangan inuyasha . Inuyasha yang merasakan gejolak yang sangat besar mulai menggelinjang seperti orang kepanikan . Dan saat dia hampir mencapai klimaksnya , sesshomaru malah menghentikan aksinya . Inuyashapun mengerang protes , tapi erangan protesnya berhenti mendadak dan di gantikan dengan desahan - desahan keras dengan penuh kenikmatan , saat sesshomaru mulai melahap habis batang cepat Sesshoumaru menggerakan kepalanya dan member sedikita gigitan maupun jilatan-jilatan yang seeduktif mungkin yang membuat Inuyasha mengerang dan mendesah dengan amat keras . Tak berapa lama Inuyasha merasa matanya hanya melihat warna puti dan ternyata dia mencapai klimaks pertama.

Dengan tiba-tiba,Sesshoumaru memasukkan penisnya ke dalam lubang anus Inuyasha tanpa melakukan acara 'pelonggaran' dahulu dan itu menyebabkan Inuyasha berteriak sangat keras .Tanpa member jeda , Sesshoumaru langsung menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat dan tanpa ampun . Teriakkan kesakitan Inuyasha berubah desahan –desahan yang indah di telinga Sesshoumaru .

"Uhh…Nh…..Lebih cepat!"pinta Inuyasha.

"ahh…ah…..!"desah Sesshoumaru sambil bergerak cepat.

Tak berapa lama akhirnya mereka berdua klimaks mengeluarkan sperma-nya di dalam tubuh Inuyasha dan Inuyasha mengeluarkan spermanya di tubuh mereka lubang Inuyasha keluar sperma bercampur darah .Sesshoumaru yang melihat tersebut langsung berkata ,"Gomen,Inu-chan aku tak sengaja karena aku ingin sekali menjadikanmu sebagai milikku seutuhnya….."

Inuyasha yang melihat tersebut hanya shock tapi segera diganti dengan wajah cerah dan senag , "Baka Sesshou-kun , aishiteru!"

End off Flashback

Tiba-tiba dari belakang ada yang memeluk Inuyasha dari belakang . Ternyata itu Sesshoumaru . Merekapun pergi ke hutan dan melakukan hal yang selama ini mereka rindukan…..

OWARI

Author:*nosebleed*….Emank aku tu author gak jelas . udah fic pertama langsung ke rated M .Tapi , kebetulan sekali di sekolahku di pelajaran biologi sedang mempelajari tentang alat reproduksi. Ih,dasar author aku tunggu review kalian.

REVIEW!^^


End file.
